I Knew You Were Trouble
by StuckInTheClouds17
Summary: Courtney has changed over the past few months since the island, and definitely not for the better. Could it be because of a certain green fauxhawked punk that she's dating? It's definitely a possibility. One-shot, roughly based on the Taylor Swift song I Knew You Were Trouble. R&R!


_Okay so this is my first dabbling in the TDI fanfiction. I_'ve been on the site for awhile, reading and actually writing my own fanfiction. Except I've started losing inspiration in my other story, a Glee fanfiction by the name of Magical Berries. I usually don't do this type of depressing and angsty but IDK, I just felt the need to since I've been listening to that stupid Taylor Swift song over and over and over again. So yes, this story is roughly based around the song, I Knew You Were Trouble. So it might help the mood if you listen to it while reading this story.

I don't own anything, though I seriously wish I did.

R&R pleaseeee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What has happened to you Court?" Bridgette asked, looking across the table at me concern gleaming in her eyes. I looked away and down at the glass table in front of me. It was filled with cigarettes, used and new, lighters, and marijuana.

"Dunno what you're talking about Bridge," I murmured nervously, biting my lip and hugging my arms around myself. I really wasn't up for being told by my best friend that now I'm a worthless fuck up stoner that she doesn't want to be around now.

"This… This isn't you hon. I mean, you're dressing like a punk, you got your hair cut, you're wearing too much makeup, you look more like Gwen then Courtney." Bridge said and I simply looked away out the window, not feeling like meeting her gaze.

"I'm just trying out a new look that's all. I'm perfectly fine." I said, smiling brightly and running a hair through my dyed hair. Bridgette looked at me a little longer, almost like she was analyzing me. Then she sighed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, if you say so. I gotta go though, told Sadie and Katie I'd meet up with them to practice our cheer routine for the big game on Friday." She said. Bridgette stood and walked around the table and hugged me tightly, then pulled back and walked out of my front room and out the front door.

I sat there for a few more minutes then stood and grabbed a cigarette and lighter and walked out to the back patio. I immediately put the thin white stick between my lips and lit up, letting the relaxing smoke fill up my lungs as I took a good long puff and blew it out. I stared up at the clear blue sky as I did so and let a bitter smirk fall onto my features. I had changed since I started dating Duncan. I mean sure, on the island I was the same feisty, hot tempered, overachieving girl that caught his attention. But when we came back from that god forsasken place and my parents decided to move into the city to be closer to Duncan and Bridgette and all the gang, I slowly started changing. At first it was really nothing, just putting purple highlights through my hair and getting it cut into a more layered cut. Then my clothes started to change more into a punk, with ripped band tees and tank tops, studded belts, ripped skinny jeans, and beat up Chucks. Then came the bad behavior. Fighting with my parents, sneaking out late to go to raves and parties with Duncan and Trent and their friends, smoking weed and cigarettes, and graffiti. I even got a couple tattoos by forging my Dad's signature. As I thought this over, tears started welling up in my eyes and I continued smoking. I let the burning smoke flow down my throat and come back up in a steady light grey stream. When I finished the cancer stick, I dropped the butt and stepped it out hard with the toe of my Converse.

I walked back inside and found that still nobody was home. My parents rarely come home from their works and my sister Diana is away in London for college. Duncan was probably out with the boys, getting into bar fights or getting high or some shit like that. So I was all alone, yet again. I sighed to myself and made my way back up to my room after snagging some pot, my bowl, and the Zippo from the table, kicking the door shut behind me. My room was probably the only thing that has managed not to change over the past few months, save for the smell that was now constantly hanging in the air. The walls were still painted purple, my beds sheets and duvet were still pink and purple, and my carpet was still a plush white. The walls were still filled with posters of **Taylor Swift**, **Ne-Yo**, and **Justin Bieber** and my laptop still had a pink cover with heart stickers and ticket stubs taped to it. I sighed and locked the door behind me, grabbed the remote to my stereo and hit play, then walked out onto the balcony and slid the screen door shut behind me. I quickly packed a bowl and stick the glass blown piece between my lips and started lighting up. The thick smoke flew into my mouth as I inhaled, along with bits of the weed itself. I ignored the bits as I held in the smoke as long as possible then blew out, spitting the bits as I did. I did the routine for about twenty minutes, not paying attention to how many bowls I packed or how many times I hit it. The only thing I paid attention to was when the weed was gone and how numb my body was. Gotta love having a boyfriend and his best friend having Green Cards.

When I the weed was all gone and my body was pretty much completely numb, I stumbled back into my room and fell down on my bed. As I stared up at my ceiling, everything started to spin and nausea started making its way into my body. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms up above my head, attempting to feel something. When I felt barely a tingle, I knew something was up. So I swung my bed out of bed and stood. When I went to step, I stumbled and I had to catch myself on my nightstand. My vision started to blur and swirl with bright flashes of color and I blinked several more times. But the colors didn't fade or go away. I stumbled my way down stairs to the living room and snatched my iPhone up from the table and quickly hit the speed dial. After a couple rings, Geoff answered.

"Heyyyyy Courtney!" He yelled and I could hear some loud music in the background. I rolled my eyes and heavily sat down on the couch and brought a hand to hold my head.

"Hey Geoff I have a quick question for ya." I said, my voice raspy from all the smoke I had inhaled in the past hour. I waited for a response somewhat patiently but with each passing minute that it took Geoff to find a quiet place to talk, the worse my vision and brain became. Finally the background music faded to a light rumble.

"Okay what's up Court?" He asked and I swallowed thickly, trying to get the cotton mouth gone.

"Did you guys lace the new medical with anything?" I asked, barely recognizing my voice. Everything was becoming harder and harder to comprehend what was going on around me and what Geoff was saying.

"I think so. Duncan said something about the shit having LSD and Acid and pain killers mixed in to it for the huge rave tonight. He wasn't gonna let you have any of it though cuz he knew something would happen. Why do you ask?" Geoff said just as my vision was starting to tunnel with bright flashes of light.

"I smoked it Geoff." I said just as I came to the end of the tunnel. I stood and started making my way to the kitchen, but halfway there I collapsed to the cold hard wood floor with a large thud with my phone still in hand next to my ear.

"Court you still there? Courtney? Courtney! Fuck Duncan, Trent we gotta go fuckin now!" The sound of Geoff's voice reverberated through the speaker as I felt everything fade away in a bright flash of color.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Courtney wake up! Courtney!" It sounded like the person was yelling through a pillow into my ear or something. I tried opening my eyes but they felt so heavy, like 100 pound weights were hanging off them. My mouth felt like it was completely made of cotton and filled with it. And my whole body felt like it was numb yet on fire.

"Courtney goddammit wake up!" The voice said again, now sounding louder and more desperate than before.

C'mon damn eyes, open open OPEN! I forced my heavy eyelids open and found myself looking up at my cream painted living room ceiling. I blinked several times and went to move but was stopped. Then Bridgette appeared in my line of vision, worry clear across her face.

"Oh Thank God!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as Bridgette helped me sit up.

"Well, Geoff called me and told me that you called. He said you didn't sound good at all and he was going to try and convince Duncan to come back and check on you. But it seems like those two dumbasses haven't made it back yet. I came as soon as I could and when I found you, you were passed out on your kitchen floor and your eyes were flying all over the place. I managed to get you over to the couch and I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour. I have no idea how long you were out before I got here." Bridgette explained and I felt vomit coming up my throat. Quickly I turned over the side of the couch and puked my guts up into the bucket that Bridge must've put there while I was out.

"You're a great friend." I said when I finished throwing up and she looked at me sadly.

"You can't keep up with this hon. Next time, you won't be this lucky. You're going to die and you're going to leave us all behind. Please, please stop this. You're drowning in yourself, losing yourself." Bridgette begged and I looked away, tears welling up in my eyes. She's right, I almost O.D.'d on God knows what and I'm only alive by pure luck.

"I know Bridge, I know. I just can't break up with Duncan, I'll miss him too much. I know he loves me." I said as I let the tears slide down my face. Bridgette sighed and patted my knee.

"If he loved you, he'd be here right now Court." She murmured sadly and I bit my lip and sobbed. She was right, not that I'd admit it. I've known all along that he hasn't loved me, he never has.

"I'm gonna break up with him." I said finally after a long silence and Bridgette's eyes snapped up to mine. I nodded and bit my lip, attempting to bring my former confidence and feistiness back out. She seemed to look through me with X-ray vision and I looked at her confused for a minute before she pointed at something behind me. I turned in my seat and looked over the back of the couch to see Geoff and Duncan standing in the foyer. Both looked out of breath, confused, and hurt. Well, Duncan looked hurt anyways, Geoff just looked confused.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to talk." Bridgette whispered in my ear, bent down and gave me another hug then stood and grabbed Geoff's hand. I just kept staring at Duncan, barely registering the sound of the front door shutting behind the two. I broke eye contact with Duncan as I stood and gripped the couch for support. I was still woozy but atleast my vision was blurry like before.

"Princess," His voice was rough and raspy, probably from smoking and drinking.

"What Duncan?" I asked, my own voice sounding raspy and rough.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as I stood facing away with him and I brushed it off and spun to face him, my face full of anger. Duncan stepped back, his dilated eyes huge.

"Are you okay?" He asked stupidly and I looked at him with total incredulous.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I could've just died and I'm fucking lucky that I didn't! So no, I'm not okay! I feel like total and other fucking shit and feel like shit too! I just practically O.D.'d on Acid, LSD, and God knows what else!" I screamed at him, my voice hoarse and sounding like some old lady that's been chain smoking for years.

Duncan just stood there, taking the abuse I was spewing at him. He had his arms crossed, showing a couple of his tattoos and the thin cable like muscles rippling under his skin. I bit my lip and waited, just waited for him to yell back. Call me a bitch, a slut, anything to show that he cared that I was screaming at him. Just to get a rise out of him. But as seconds turned into minutes and it became obvious that he wasn't going to, I started letting the tears fall.

"I've lost myself since I started dating you. I'm not who I was before Duncan… I can't keep doing this. It's killing me and it's obviously killing you too, to act like you actually love me every day… As soon as I saw you walking up the Dock of Shame back on the island, I knew you were trouble. You've always been trouble and I've known, I just thought that it wouldn't change me. But it has and we're done Duncan. Leave your key on the table and get the hell out of my house and don't bother coming back. I'll give Geoff your shit." I said, crying all the while. And all that bastard did was stand there and watch me with those ice blue piercing eyes, his mouth drawn in a straight line.

Without a word, Duncan turned and walked to the front door, swung it open, and slammed it shut behind him. And when I heard the slam, I collapsed and let all the tears out, letting the sobs wrack my body as I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I always knew you were trouble," I muttered under my breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yes? No? Give me some feedback cuz I'm kinda lost with my other fanfic, Magical Berries. So should I continue dabbling around in the TDI universe or should I stay the hell out of it? I promise if you guys give me the go, my future stories won't be this ummm... Depressing? Angsty? Yeahhh hahaha. So please R&R!_

_Peace Out, _

_StuckInTheClouds17 :)_


End file.
